Derrotando la victoria
by Missclover
Summary: Ser derrotado es un comienzo. No sentir vergüenza y decepción se tiene que aprender, aunque la persona que te de esa lección sea tu rival.


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

***Los personajes de Neruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.***

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooo

Las palabras de elogio reinaban en el lugar. Con sólo oírlas su orgullo aumentaba; y con una mirada arrogante hacía ver que ellos no eran nada a comparación de él.

Cada día demostraba ser el mejor de la clase, de su generación. Él era el genio de todos los estudiantes que cursaban en ese año, y nadie era capaz de enfrentarle. No había alguien quien se atreviera a desafiarlo, ni por mucho que lo intentaran siempre fracasaban en su intento; y eso los hacía ver más patéticos cuando se resignaban a su destino marcado.

Neji Hyuuga les hacía ver la vida miserable que llevarían en el futuro.

Ellos serían siempre los inútiles que no valían la pena ser ninjas. Las primeras personas en morir en una simple misión; porque ese era su destino al no ser capaces de sobresalir como él.

Una mirada de superioridad marcaba al ver el resultado de su prueba de manejo de armas. Hasta el momento él llevaba la mejor puntuación, solamente tenía que practicar un poco más para poder llegar al blanco del objetivo en un cien por ciento y sería la perfección. Miró al resto de sus compañeros de su curso, todos con pésima puntería. No era de extrañarse.

Se retiró del lugar obteniendo una vez más una felicitación por parte de su maestro. Un _muy bien hecho_, fue lo que oyó. Eran el tipo de palabras que siempre escuchaba, pero aún así sentía que no le satisfacían por completo.

Ser maldecido por pertenecer a la rama secundaria de su clan le hacía ver que no era más que uno de los peones de esa familia. Un ser que tenía que resignarse a ser un sirviente. Se retiró de su lugar; ahora era el turno de la otra clase, pues por motivos de falta de tiempo y organización, se había decidido juntar dos grupos para ese examen.

Observó con una rápida mirada aquellas personas, eran igual de fracasados como sus propios compañeros. Ninguno de ellos destacaba, sólo unos simples niños sin esperanza; y ni hablar de aquellas molestas niñas, que no dejaban de mirarlo. En vez de hablar sobre técnicas o mejorar al menos en lazar bien cualquier tipo de arma, se la pasaban platicando de cuanta estupidez que se le ocurriera en sus cabezas, y de la mayoría de las palabras tenía algo relacionado a él mismo. Rodó con fastidio los ojos; siempre era lo mismo.

Se sentó en una de las bancas solitarias del campo de entrenamiento donde se hacía la prueba. No era necesario quedarse a observar cuando ya sabía de los resultados. Simplemente cerró sus ojos -característicos del clan Hyuuga-, para poder meditar hasta que se diera por finalizado el examen.

A pesar de estar concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, podía oír claramente las quejas y berrinches de ellos. Ni siquiera podía tener un pequeño lapso de tiempo para poder tener un poco de paz. Antes de poder buscar un nuevo lugar, exclamaciones de sorpresa dieron inicio.

Sin poder evitarlo le había llamado la atención a que se trataba semejante griterío. La respuesta se trataba de una niña de cabello castaño sujetando con su mano izquierda un kunai para empezar su lanzamiento. Sin dudarlo, ella lo lanzó simplemente pero dando justo en el centro de la diana. Era la segunda arma que daba en el blanco.

_Pura suerte_, consideró al ver ese movimiento. Ninguna otra persona daba más de tres tiros en el objetivo. Pero él era la excepción, podía dar hasta un total de nueve lanzamientos, todo un éxito. Siguió observando, ciertamente consideraba a la mujer inferior, pero al menos ella había dado más de lo que otra chica podía hacer en ese momento.

Un par del mismo tipo de armas se incrustó de nuevo en la diana que tenía en frente, ahora eran cuatro armas en total. La mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaban impresionados, ninguna chica podía llegar tan lejos. El maestro le indicaba donde lanzar y ella lo lograba. No utilizaba tanto esfuerzo para hacerlo, solamente miraba y lanzaba sin ningún titubeo.

La miró con detenimiento, ella parecía una simple chica, sin llamativa de sus ropas o de capas de maquillaje.

Cinco, seis, siete armas en total ahora estaban en el pequeño círculo negro de la diana. Aquella niña de ojos cafés lo hacía tan fácil, medía su distancia y lanzaba con precisión; sin ningún error de cálculo.

Con un solo tiro, incrustó los últimos tres kunai que se le había asignado para la prueba. Todos en perfecta sincronización y justo en el medio.

Diez. Ése era el número de kunais lanzados por ella, en tan sólo unos minutos de haber empezado su prueba. Había alguien mejor que él. Una mujer.

¿Cómo era posible que nunca se diera cuenta de una persona con esas habilidades? Jamás la había visto, ni siquiera escuchado rumores sobre ella. Un _perfecto_ fue lo que salió de los labios del maestro al concluir sus anotaciones en hojas. Sintió que la sangre le hervía por todo su cuerpo, jamás creyó que alguien le ganara tan fácilmente, y esa chica que sonreía a cada rato parecía que se burlaba de él.

Él que siempre menospreciaba a los demás, ella lo hacía con él. Podía sentir su mirada de superioridad, la manera en como sonreía hipócritamente hacia sus compañeros de salón por felicitarla con un excelente resultado de su examen. Y eso era lo que odiaba más en ese momento.

Las horas pasaban y las clases continuaban. Sin embargo, no le importaba prestar atención. Al fin de cuentas, era considerado un genio. Apretó su mano en forma de puño, un genio derrotado era como se sentía.

Tenten era quien le había ganado.

Recordaba como el maestro encargado de poner la prueba de armas, había anunciado los nombres de los estudiantes que habían sobresalido en los resultados. Tenten abarcaba el primer lugar, mientras que él era el segundo. El asombro de sus compañeros fue notorio, jamás habían creído que alguien fuera mejor que un Hyuuga.

Salió del salón, una vez finalizadas las clases. Debía dejar de pensar en aquello de nuevo, solamente tenía que entrenar más y mejorar sus técnicas. Así retomaría su puesto del primer lugar de su generación.

Caminaba sin prisa hacia su hogar, al fin de cuentas nadie lo esperaba en su casa. Ni un Hola de recibimiento le daban por su regreso; y ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

Con un entrenamiento nocturno, donde afinaba su adiestramiento de armas, finalizó aquel día.

Los días pasaban, y él no cambiaba su rutina. Seguía manteniendo aquella coraza de frialdad sin recibir ayuda ni consejos para mejorar sus técnicas. No se rebajaría a hablar con algunos de sus compañeros mediocres, que ni siquiera alcanzaba su nivel, ni mucho menos a sus instructores de la academia. Él tenía la firme idea de avanzar hacia adelante sin ayuda de nadie. Sería él único que lograría conseguir las técnicas secretas de su clan por medio de su inteligencia y la lógica de cada una de ellas.

Una semana pasó después de ser superado por una competencia de puntería. Y ahora se daba el anuncio de que se retomaría de nuevo la prueba para ver la mejoría de cada uno de los estudiantes, a pesar de que sólo había pasado muy pocos días para mejorar sus habilidades, pero para Neji era bueno, demostraría que seguía manteniendo su puesto del ser el mejor.

Dio inicio, y los primeros estudiantes lanzaban y fallaban, algunos otros acertaban pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos para ser considerados grandes rivales para el Hyuuga. Era el turno de ella, y nuevamente con maestría dio en el blanco a sus diez armas en el centro de la diana que se le había pedido lanzar. No fue suerte, juzgó el chico mientras veía como la chica se retiraba del lugar con la misma sonrisa plantada en su rostro como la vez pasada. Tenten tenía buena puntería.

Ahora seguía él. Demostraría a todos los presentes su mejoría en esa habilidad ninja.

Con la paciencia y seriedad que solía tener la mayoría de las veces empezó su lanzamiento. Sus primeras armas hicieron que las niñas le aplaudieran y le dijeran miles de maravillas acerca de lo bueno que era, pero como siempre él las ignoró. Más importante era saber la cara que pondría Tenten al ver que la había superado. Su armamento poco a poco se acababa, pero aún así no fallaba. No se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Podía sentir como ella se acercaba para observarlo, y con ello no pudo evitar sacar una minúscula sonrisa. Sí, él la haría perder. Le quitaría esa sonrisa de orgullo. Al percatarse de que el kunai que sostenía en su mano derecha era la última, sabía que con ella lo decidía todo. Sin más lo lanzó y como suponía quedó en el blanco como el resto de sus armas. Por fin alcanzaba una perfecta puntuación en aquella prueba.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó su orgullo. Su sensei lo felicitaba en esos minutos, pero el poco le prestaba atención, quería saber las palabras de esa niña. Quería comprobar la derrota de ella con sólo mirar su rostro. Así que lo único que hizo fue verla. Distinguirla entre toda esa multitud de perdedores que lo rodeaban.

Y allí estaba, parada observándolo, pero sin ninguna mueca de molestia o de tristeza, ninguna otra que demostrara su sentimiento de desdicha y vergüenza por ser derrotada en tan pocos días. No; ella estaba mirándolo con aquella sonrisa. El mismo gesto de hace una semana.

De un momento comprobó que ella le sonreía sinceramente, no como él pensaba. Tenten lo miraba sin ninguna molestia. No radiaba dolor, solamente lo miraba como si estuviera feliz por él.

Y por segunda vez, se sentía derrotado.

A pesar de haber empatado con ella, él le ganaba en muchas cosas más. Por eso mantenía su puesto de genio en la cúspide de la victoria. Pero con sólo haberla visto, sintió que eso no valía nada.

Se retiró sin esperar a escuchar los resultados. Cerca de llegar hacia el salón de clases, una voz le detuvo. Una que no había escuchado nunca, pero que sentía que la conociera desde hace tiempo.

—¿Hyuuga, cierto? —encaró a la persona que le interrumpía sus pasos. Sin esperar que fuera ella. Tenten lo había seguido después de haberlo visto alejarse del lugar donde comenzó todo.

Neji pensaba en esos momentos que la chica le gritaría e insultaría por haberle quitado su triunfo de ser la mejor en la puntería.

Al ver que él asentía en forma de respuesta hacia su pregunta, ella prosiguió— Eres como todos dicen… un genio.

Estaba acostumbrado a esa definición hacia su persona; eran incontables las veces en que siempre escuchaba esa palabra, que no se sorprendía. Pero con ella…

Ocultándolo bien, se había impresionado. Esperaba miles de comentarios, insultos, pero no elogios. Él que la había subestimado, ella le decía lo contrario.

Y nuevamente la observó. Aquella simple joven le sonreía, una muestra de aprecio y admiración. La sonrisa que él había creído que era falsa no fue más que producto de su imaginación, ella lo hacía porque era su forma natural de ser. Era amable.

Un pequeño calor inundó su pecho. No apartó la mirada, y ella mantenía esa forma de ser.

Una vez más ella lo derrotaba. Tercer triunfo para la joven que tenía en frente.

Cerró los ojos y siguió su camino de llegar a su salón de clases. En verdad había personas que eran mejores que él. Y sólo una chica pudo derrotarlo tan fácilmente. Tres veces en tan pocos días de conocerla.

Sonrió para sus adentros. No era tan malo perder después de todo; y sentía que ella le ganaría en otras ocasiones más adelante.

oooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

¡Hola! =)

Reaparezco después de tanto tiempo. Y es que no aguanto con el nuevo horario de la Facu, pero en fin, no me rendiré tan fácilmente para seguir con más historias de mi pareja favorita. ¡Que dure por siempre el Neji-Tenten! ;)

Y bueno, ¿El genio Hyuuga tuvo que perder alguna vez cuando estuvo de estudiante, no? Pero aquí perdió con la misma persona, una chica, su chica, _su Tenten_. =D Y es que la sonrisa de la castaña hace su efecto poco a poco, quitándole la coraza de hielo al Hyuuga. ;)

Seguiré escribiendo más fics, ahora que me he desocupado por unos cuantos días, y no tardarme más de lo esperado. -_-

*Primer historia de este año 2011 y seguiré diciendo a los cuatro vientos: **¡Arriba el NejiTen!**

¡Nos vemos! Sigan siendo fieles a esta pareja :)

*Comentarios, dudas sea bienvenido =)


End file.
